


To be the Moon

by MightyKell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Celestial AU, M/M, Michael is the Sun, Most of the characters are just mentioned, jeremy is an anxious boy, who likes to lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyKell/pseuds/MightyKell
Summary: Jeremy is okay with accepting that he could be the moon, or at least that's what he tells himself.





	To be the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leshy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Until He Burns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990868) by [Leshy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshy/pseuds/Leshy). 



> So basically I really love the story "Until he Burns" from Leshy, so I tried to write some of the, "before Jeremy had his awakening."
> 
> Also: First time writing for this fandom, and I'm sad that this isn't as long as I usually write stuff.

Jeremy was fine. He was as fine as he could be really, he didn’t have any sort of special powers, he wasn’t super resistant to anything, he was perfectly normal; and that was the problem. 

“Jeremy I don’t see why you worry so much. We all know you’re going to be the moon so relax.” Chloe had said one day, rolling her eyes yet a soft, understanding smile graced her face. Both Jeremy and Chloe were unawakened, same with Christine who was running late for lunch. Sat around the table currently was Rich, Jake, Chloe, Brooke, Michael, and Jenna. 

“What if I’m not?” Jeremy asked, pulling at the frayed edges of his dark navy blue cardigan. 

“Dude have you even looked at yourself?” Rich asked, leaning forward slightly onto the table. RIch looked at both Michael and Jake and gestured towards Jeremy with a ‘Can you even believe this guy’ expression on his face. Jeremy grimaced, making himself smaller. 

“Unfortunately Rich, I-I do happen to have to see myself every morning.” Jeremy snarked back, silently cursing himself for his stutter that he just couldn’t seem to fully get rid of. 

“Then you should know that your eyes and skin give you away.” Rich explained. He slowly leaned against Jake, fire seemingly dancing through his eyes.

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Jeremy shot back. 

“What he’s trying to say, Miah, is that you hold the galaxy’s in your eyes and your skin is basically glowing enough to be the moon. Plus your freckles naturally make some constellations. Plus-” Michael said, giving Jeremy a look when he went to object, “If I’m the sun then clearly my player two is the moon. That's just how it is.” 

If Jeremy had to explain Michael’s smile he would say blinding, but not so blinding you’d want to look away, blinding as in it just keeps drawing you in, begging for you to be closer, to feel more, to bask in it. He couldn’t say those things though, so instead he opted for leaning against Michael’s shoulder, feeling the comforting warmth seep through his clothing, almost as if it was supposed to be there. 

For now, Jeremy could pretend that being the moon seemed right. 

Brooke stared calmly, watching and waiting. Jeremy seemed to notice her stare and pulled away from Michael and looked at her. Even though her face was still so young, her eyes showed so much knowledge, and so much hidden sorrow. She met Jeremy’s eyes and a knowing smile formed onto her face, yet there seemed to be a sadness there. Jeremy furrowed his eyes and it seemed like all the noise of the loud cafeteria had been dulled away, that only they existed at this time and place in the universe. 

“Don’t be worried Jeremy.” Brooke spoke, voice soft and kind, yet cold but not uncomfortable. “The sun and moon have always existed as two in the same. You two won’t be separated.” If Brooke deemed it true then Jeremy wouldn't worry. Then Brooke turned back to Chloe and it’s as if their bubble of quiet shattered, noise suddenly bursting back into life. Michael looked at Jeremy, concern clear on his features. Jeremy simply smiled and replaced his head onto Michael’s shoulder, allowing the warmth to flow back into him. 

Jeremy could accept being the moon, but that doesn’t mean that he thought he deserved it. 

He wasn’t special like any of his friends. If Jeremy had to explain everyone he could see how they all deserved their awakenings. Jenna was calm, the sea always had been part of her being and always will be. Jake with his determination and willingness to do what needs to be done, his ambition to help others when needed proved he deserved it. Rich was already a spitfire, then he set himself on fire and everything came together. His passion, his boldness, his wild spirit. He was fire incarnated. Brooke had always been kind and understanding, seemingly taking others problems as her own, leading her own strength, and then she awakened and everything amplified. 

Then there was Michael, bright, warm, comforting Michael. The sun grants life to the Earth, allowing crops to thrive, giving it light, keeping us warm, providing us life. Michael provided Jeremy life, the one constant thing in the mess of Jeremy’s insecurities has always been Michael. 

Jeremy bit his lip, school had ended and he was back at his house, looking into his mirror in his room. Jeremy couldn’t be the moon because he didn’t deserve it. He stared at his form, pale skin, freckled cheeks, pale blue eyes, light reddish brown hair, and a crooked smile. The moon was meant to be this beautiful being, enchanting billions and causing such art to be created. He didn’t deserve to be treated in such high regard. He didn’t think of himself as beautiful or handsome. He was just simply Jeremy. 

He could lie to himself has much as he wanted but he wasn’t the moon. The moon was meant to be brother and friend to the sun; and Jeremy, well he was in love with the sun in his life.


End file.
